


craving

by restlessnight



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessnight/pseuds/restlessnight
Summary: Sometimes Peter Benjamin Parker needs to let go, and you're more than willing to assist him.





	craving

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. happy birthday kit ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

Maybe it’s the danger factor of it all—the fear that someone could walk in at any moment and find Peter Benjamin Parker kneeling in front of his desk, mouth stretched around your purple, silicone strap—that has arousal building in his gut, has him rocking his clothed crotch against his hand. Of course that couldn’t happen—it’s been hours since the last employee at the Daily Bugle clocked out for the night, leaving only you and Peter behind. But that hardly matters, you think. And, judging from the bulge in his pants, so does Peter. 

“Is this all you can take,” you purr, leaning back against the desk as you lift your hips up and thrust the strap deeper until he chokes. His glasses are foggy, but the tears building up in his eyes are hard to miss. 

Desperate not to disappoint you, he goes down deeper, deeper onto the toy until his nose hits the leather harness of the strap-on. He gags on it, and it’s music to your ears.

It’s honestly quite hypnotizing, the way he bobs his head up and down, the bright purple toy disappearing in his sweet mouth. But why should he have all the fun, you think to yourself. And it’s this thinking that compels you to thrust into his mouth again, until he gets the hint and lets you use him as something to be fucked, used. 

Eventually he taps two gloved fingers against your thigh once, twice, three times, and it’s with a bit of reluctance that you pull out. 

Peter gulps down air like he’s been held down underwater, and you take in his ruined face, his swollen lips, the saliva running down his chin, the deep red flush of his skin, the lipstick stains and bruises on his neck.

“You’re so pretty like this,” you coo, carding your fingers through his dark hair, a stark contrast to the tight grip you had on them moments before. “I wish you could stay like this all the time, all messy on my cock.”

Peter groans. His usual deep voice is wrecked, and it leaves your own groin aching, leaves you desperate to fuck back into his mouth again. 

“C’mon kitten,” he pants, “quit teasin’, yeah?” He’s trying to sound composed, like he’s in control again, but you can hear the desperation in his tone. And you want to hear it again.

“Oh?” You grab his chin and tilt his face upward, relishing the gasp that leaves his lips. “Must I remind you that you’re not my superior right now, Peter?”

Peter swallows, and you stare, transfixed, at the bob of his Adam’s apple. “No.”

“No… ?” You raise your eyebrow. 

Peter flounders, and it’s so deeply endearing that you break character for a moment to smile at him lovingly. “No… ma’am,” he finally says, lowering his head. 

The sight of Peter Benjamin Parker—a man who’s taken down enemies with his bare hands—with his head down in submission burns itself in your mind. 

“Good boy,” you say as you stand up. You tilt his face up again, and he barely has time to breathe before your lips are on his. It’s chaste, tender, and you pull away when he tries to deepen the kiss. “Now, take off your pants and bend over, okay kitten?”

Peter takes a shuddering breath as he nods, obeys.


End file.
